


Karl's love

by AutumnButters



Series: General MCYT oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But i hope you enjoy it? I guess? I like it, Character Study, Drabble, For Me, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Karl is in love, Light Angst, M/M, i guess, painful, so is Sapnap, their in love with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: Karl was in love.Sapnap could tell.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: General MCYT oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 247





	Karl's love

**Author's Note:**

> Not super long or detailed but it was more of me just messing around with writing.
> 
> But I actually really like this.

Karl was in love.

Sapnap could tell.

The way Karl's normally loud laughing was alot softer and quiet. Small snorts and quiet giggling. The way his tounge click. Though Karl quickly masked it by hiding his mouth with his hand.

The way Karl's blueish greyish eyes lit up and sparkled softly. The way he brushed his hair out of his face, letting the whole world see the bright and loving expression of his face.

Sap loved it.

But he couldn't help but be jealous.

He noticed how Karl nibbled at his sleeves. Tugging and pushing at it as he rambled on about whatever, the way he just didn't seem to care.

How Karl covered the growing brush on his face with his sweater. How his laugh would come out how muffled and even softer then before.

Karl seemed so embrassed but so open at the same time.

Two conflicting emotions but yet...

Sap couldn't but love it.

Love all of it.

Love all of Karl...

If only Karl could love him.

Love him the way he was loving someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I wrote this out of me wanting to experimenting writing about Karl, but I don't really know if this counts a character study? What do you guys think???
> 
> Bye!


End file.
